Broken Lies
by ollie-wodge
Summary: Naruto has always had a wall surrounding himself, what happens when the lies break and reveal the truth...   Yaoi SasuNaru dont like dont read :3 not sure how to rare it but M     I do not own naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Broken lies.

Why do I do this, I've spent so long being someone who I'm not, pretending to love someone who makes me feel sick, but my mask is cracking since he left, the only person I actually cared about. Sasuke Uchiha. The most amazing boy in Konoha, hordes of fan girls would chase him around the village and the academy, but in the end he ended up running to me. He was my best friend, the guy keeping me sane, but there's no way he would have gone for me, not in a million years, after all I am a boy. And not just any boy at that, I am the Kyuubi Jinchuūriki, the most hated boy in the village, where as Sasuke is the Uchiha prodigy all that's left of the great Uchiha clan, the most perfect, most loved and most idolized teen in Konoha. Why he is friends with me I will never know especially now. He left. He's gone to Oto with the creepy pedo guy Orochimaru so he can get stronger, so he can beat his older brother Itachi Uchiha the man who wiped out his clan save his younger brother. He filled Sasuke with hate at the age of seven. This made the boy who once craved attention become withdrawn and stop all social interaction. He just sat and read, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen porcelain skin that looks as if it could be broken by the lightest touch even a gentle breeze but from training, I now know that it is very hard to pay a finger on the graceful creature with out him breaking your nose. As soon as I realized I had feelings developing for the raven I found a girl who was both beautiful and intelligent, someone everyone aimed to be like, the fact that if I followed her I would by cancelation be following Sasuke is besides the point, Sakura Hanuro is one of Sasuke's two number one stalkers the other is Ino Yamanaka. My excuse for chasing him now is Sakura, I promised her I would bring him back, but really that was a promise to myself, I've been chasing him for a year now after getting back from my training with Jiraiya, he knows the situation I'm in, he even knows why I'm following Sasuke, he agreed to train me so I could beat him, so I didn't make the same mistake that he did, he and Orochimaru were apparently very similar to me and Sasuke, Jiraiya loved him, but couldn't, so he became a huge pervert. Simple as. He lost the man he loved so pretended to be something he wasn't. And eventually he became what he pretended to be. I really miss him, so I'm here out in the wilderness searching for and hint of his chakra. Sakura thinks I'm insane, why else would I be here in the cold, with an annoying pink haired bitch whining, practically starving to death.

"Naruto find me some food!" she yells at me, I ignore her, oh and here comes Sasuke's bastard of a replacement to add his two cents

"I am also hungry Naruto kun I know somewhere we can get some food." he says smiling his creepy smile.

"Well enlighten us as to where this food source is Sai." I growl at the unhelpful creeper

"Follow me then dickless." I growl as the stupid boy starts to walk away, Sakura hot on his heals. "Oh and headbands off." he smiles directly at me as he says that. Naturally I mumble under my breath as I undo the knot on the back of my head. Sai is such a dick! Stupid idiot thinking he can just come along and replace Sasuke, nobody can replace him, nobody. We follow Sai through a small patch of forest to a large rock resting against the cliff side.

"Danzo sama informed me to come here incase of food shortages.

"Danzo Sama can go suck my big hairy-"

"What would your snake bastard say about that?" Sai smirks at the boy that appears from behind the rock.

"He would laugh." the pale boy says smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well IDGAF, get us food." glaring the boy did as Sai ordered stepping to the side

"Go find some then." he smirks at his sudden brilliant plan, Sai scoffs walking past Sakura hot on his heals I wasn't to far behind either to be honest. How did we know that he wasn't leading us to our bloody demise? Well we'd die either way either getting jumped or starving I know which sounds less painful. Slowly I followed the boy.

"Sai where the hell are we going?" I demand and the boy simply turns and smiles falsely

"You'll see soon enough Naruto kun." I role my eyes and continue following, I hear clashing metal as we wander down the winding halls

"Sai?" Sakura asks picking up on the sound as we near it.

"Fuck." I hear him mumble "Yes Sakura Chan?" he says cheerfully, I notice his eye twitch, something wrong

"Sai what's going on?" I growl "You're hiding something. What?" the boy ahead of me flinched as another voice called out

"Who's there?" I know that voice... But where from?

"Piss off! Stay in your training room!" Sai snaps

"Ahh so it's Danzo's dog." the voice drawled getting closer though we had stopped.

"Don't come out! Seriously!" Sai almost screamed clearly panicking.

"Why shouldn't I, ne, dog boy?"

"Just trust me." Sai pleads

"What the fuck is going on Sai?" I demand once more.

"Dobe?" the voice asks incredulously. Oh my god, it can't be!

"Sasuke teme?" my brow furrows as I contemplate this.

"Shit it is you..." he breaths exiting the room. His raven black hair is less spiked in the back and he is wearing nothing but his pants, my eyes go wide. A blur of pink shoots past me to the shocked male. His coal black eyes sweep over me as if to make sure I'm really here. I do the same to him. He walks over slowly frowning slightly as he pulls his old team mate off him self.

"Am I seeing things...?" he mumbles just loud enough for me to hear

"Shit..." this is all I can say as I stare wide eyed at the man before me. Hesitantly he raises a hand a gently touches me cheek

"Naruto?" he asks quietly his hand resting on the side of my face

"S-Sasuke?" I hear my voice shake as I slowly lift my hand to join his; we stand like this, just staring at each other, for what seems like an eternity

"Dobe why are you here?" he asks gently

"S-Sai said there would be food here..." I feel tears building up in my eyes

"Please come with me a moment Naruto." he says grasping my hand which was on top of his

"Ok" I say quietly as he drags me into the room he was in previously, and then through into another room. Sasuke gestures for me to sit down and I do. He sits opposite me and just stares. I still can't believe he is there in front of me.

"Sasuke... Please, tell me why you left Konoha?" I mumble looking at my hands

"I wanted power. I wanted to kill Itachi but that idea doesn't sit as well now..." I look up to see him looking to the floor.

An: this is a story im writing on my ipod during school time so it might possibly be updated less than my death note story, which I have loads of but I keep forgetting to type :/ I've wrote it all by hand soooo yeah, Please review and comment, ill try to get the next chapter up quick but I'll be revising sooo yeah, Love you xx :3

Katie aka ollie-wodge ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if this chapter is reealy rubbish TnT I don't think its that good but oh well :3 

Chapter 2!

"Sasuke... If you've changed your mind why-"

"Don't" he cuts me of "Please don't say it. I can't." he runs a hand through his raven hair

"Why, why can't you!" I demand standing up and leaning over him, I can feel tears start to pool in my eyes as I clench my shaking fists.

"He won't let me." The man sat below me mumbles his eyes once again down cast. "There is no escaping Orochimaru." his hands clench into fists on his knees, his bangs are covering his face

"What do you mean?" I frown leaning closer

"Once he has you, can't get away. I've tried. It's pointless." I place a hand on his shoulder

"Sasuke, we can help you, you know." I pretty much whisper to him.

"No, you don't need to be hurt as well." he mumbles still not looking at me.

"Sasuke how can you know we'll fail without even trying?" I ask gently still looking down at him. "Were not as weak as we used to be." I state laughing slightly

"But he's strong Naruto, too strong." he sighs finally poking up at me, his eyes a dead, empty and lost.

"Sasuke I've fought him before on my own and he retreated if me you Sakura and Sai tried it we'd beat him for sure!"

"But what if we don't? Then what Naruto?" he narrows his eyes at me "I don't want you hurt..." he says more to him self than me

"Even if I do I have the Kyuubi I'll be fine in days!" I smile

"And if your not?" he asks again

"Stop being so pessimistic Sasuke! We'll be able to do it easy!" I grin "we got past Zabuza when we first became ninja imagine what we be able to do now!" I cheer

"Hn,"

"Or we could sneak you out!" I cheer an idea hitting me

"How?" Sasuke asks seemingly intrigued "got a way to change chakra?" I think about this for a minute

"Kyuubi's chakra." I nod "and you can do the sexy no jutsu!" I say laughing

"How will Kyuubi's chakra change mine?"

"If I bite you I can inject it into your system, it's not permanent but it'll do the job. It might even break down the curse mark..." he frowns

"Seriously?" it would appear he doesn't believe me

"Yeah but only cos I have really good chakra control so yeah I can mould it into like senbon needles on my teeth and yeah I can use that to inject to chakra..." I start waffling on with myself

"For your little ingenious plan to work Sakura and the dog with have to be in on It." true

"Well then let's go find them!" I cheer grinning I pulling Sasuke up and dragging him out of the room

"...Uhm which way was it again?" I ask scratching my neck, Sasuke smirks grabbing my hand and pulling me along... Wait Sasuke is...HOLY SHIT HES HOLDING MY HAND! Oh my god I sound like a fan girl! Suddenly I crash into Sasuke's back as he stops

"Heh sorry," I smile up at him again he's so much taller than me, it's not fair! But still this is Sasuke he is one of those guys you expect to be nearly seven foot tall just to extenuate his god like sexiness. He let's go of my hand and turns to Sakura and Sai.

"Naruto wishes to talk to you." he says in a monotone

"Why can't you." I whine

"Whose idea was it?" he asks smirking lightly

"Mine" I sigh "Were sneaking Karasu here out of this little hideout" I smirk as Sasuke glares at me

"Karasu?" he demands

"Well you think of a better name!" I glare back Sakura is just starring at us confused

"Fine but I swear you ever call me it again I'll kill you." his eyes narrow

"Heh well yeah go get food Sai and Sakura and meet us at the exit in bout half an hour yeah?" Sakura still looks incredibly confused

"Of course Dickless." I glare at the fake boy in front of me as he walks away

"Back to your room Karasu chaaaaan~" I sing to Sasuke as he wanders in the opposite direction

"What am I meant to wear after I've done your stupid jutsu?" he grumbles

"Hmmm well you'll be shorter and slimmer as a woman so... Do you have the clothes you left Konoha in still?" he nods "then them, I'll bite you before you change yah?" he nods again "I'll need to get to your curse mark 'kay?" he nods again and sits down pulling his sleeve off his shoulder, he raises an eyebrow as my eyes flicker red when I channel the Kyuubi's chakra my teeth grow in length as I lean closer, I take a deep breath "hold still Sasuke." I mumble my voice deep and eerie as it is influenced by the fox. My teeth graze his curse mark and he flinches I smirk and bite down quickly I hear him take a sharp intake of air, after the red chakra has been drained from my teeth I pull them put and lick the wound,

"Don't move for a few minutes whilst your body becomes accustomed to the chakra." I mumble "where are the clothes? I may as well find them now whilst you wait." I ask and the raven haired man before me narrows his eyes at me only slightly, most wouldn't even notice

"It'll be easier for me to find it on my own, I'm only going to pack the essentials." he says all of this very quietly and I nod and sit next to him. I look at his back where I bite him; his curse mark has gone red as it is being attacked by the Kyuubi's chakra. There are two small marks left now from where my canines priced his shoulder, the chakra should nearly be settled bye now. I feel slightly drained after giving up so much chakra, it took allots to cover up Sasuke's.

"Sasuke you can move now." I say quietly staring at the opposite wall its damp and mould appears to be growing on it, there is nothing personal in the room as far as I can see. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke place clothes upon the bed and then start packing things into a small rucksack.

"Naruto show me the jutsu so I can see how it's done please" he asks oddly polite. I stand up and perform the handseals, there is a puff of smoke and all of a sudden I'm a naked woman. I raise my eyebrow

"You got it?" I ask in a much more feminine voice, when he nods there is another puff of smoke as I return to being male. Sasuke closes his eyes as he concentrates suddenly there is a puff of smoke around him as he turns into a woman, his jutsu is similar to mine, in fact it's almost the same, his skin is still pale White and his hair and eyes jet black, he makes a very striking woman. He quickly garbs the spare clothes and throws them on

"This had better work Naruto." he says his womanly voice quivering slightly

"Don't worry of course it'll work! If I didn't know better I'd say you were really a sixteen year old girl called Karasu." I grin, he's so small now!

"Are we going then Naruto Kun" Sasuke asks her I mean his voice so sickly sweet it could kill you

"Of course Karasu chan, lead the way." my smile widens as the now tiny ravenette glares at me then turns and leaves the room, I wonder how Sakura will react to this?

AN:/ yeah please review and tell me what you think of my story!  
>reviews make me type quicker xD… and id give you cookies but I eat them before they get chance to go to you ): oh well<p>

please review and fave love Ollie Wodge!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ This is a realy short chapter ive been so busy recently D: but my exams and prom are outta the way so I should take long to update again, only a few days. Enjoy! 

As I follow Sasuke through the winding corridors I can't help but think how differently he actually is as a woman... Wow I never thought I'd be thinking that ... He's still pretty hot though. Argh I need to stop rambling and pay more attention

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asks softly from ahead of me I look up

"Sa-Karasu?" oops nearly slipped then

"Why are you so willing to help me?" the petite female Sasuke asks turning to me confusion in his wide eyes "I could so easily have been trying to trick you." I smile slightly

"You wouldn't trick me you'd just kill me, are we near the entrance yet?" I ask skillfully avoiding the first question

"Naruto don't dance around my question." Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly... Apparently I'm not as skillful as I would like to believe. I see a glimpse off pink up ahead, grasping my opportunity to get out of answering Sasuke is speed up waving to the smug childish girl. Sakura waves back her eye twitching slightly as she notices Sasuke

"Guys this is Karasu" I smile knowing Sasuke hates his lady name so much, yet to my surprise she/he whatever, smiles sweetly and waves slightly

"Naruto kun, can we go now?" she asks yet again using that deadly sweet voice and grabbing my arm... I'd be jumping for joy if only he wasn't under my jutsu...

"Sure come on Sai Sakura chan." I say striding out of the system of caves

"Hey I don't remember swing you come through here." the guard snaps

"Seriously?" I ask laughing slightly "Karasu chan has been with us the whole time." I smirk "you're obviously not a very observant gaurd." I sigh walking off Sasuke still latched onto my arm and Sai and Sakura trailing behind. Sasuke's hands tighten on my arm as we walk away from the guard who could have so easily ruined my plan. I can feel Sakura's confused gaze boor into the back of my head as we walk away but that is the least of my concerns right now. Believe it or not Sasuke seems scared

"Sai Sakura we are continuing the mission from where we left off, once we find Jiraiya it shouldn't take too long." I call backwards "Sasuke do you know where the nearest village is?" I ask the girl clinging to my arm quietly

"Yes but we'll be best finding somewhere safe to camp for the night" I nod and start to make my way into the forest nearby to set up camp

Please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ AHHHH IM SO SORRYYYY! Im terrible at updating TnT theres just been so much shit going on at home ): realy sorry

As I finish setting my tent up Sasuke taps my back

"Uhm Naruto... Where am I meant to sleep and how long will it be till I can change back to normal?" wow it's weird hearing Sasuke's female voice but yeah

"Uhm... Should take about two hours for the Kyuubi's chakra to wear off so relatively soon." I smile knowing that I would soon have my Sasuke back, what am I saying he's not mine. He never will be. He's straight for one reason, he thinks I'm an idiot fir another... I wish I could have one night with him where I could tell him all this and not have to worry about him hating me afterwards. But alas we are not fated to be

"And I'm men to sleep where...?" oh I forgot about that

"Oh hmm well you could stay in my tent but there's only one sleeping bag so... Hmm we could share if you want?" I'm not sure if I just imagined the small smile that flitted across Sasuke's face

"sure" she nods urgh this he/she thing is so annoying!  
>"Naruto are you going to tell me why you're willing to help me yet?" Sasuke asks quietly sitting down, shit what am I going to say! 'oh I've only been in love with you forever?' fuck that<br>"because… well… I guess you could say I missed you…" I mumble it's not lying but it wont get me killed  
>"what do you mean 'you could say'?" stupid Sasuke and hisher stupid brain

"uhm… well I've been trying to get you to come back for quite a while now, as you know, and well… does it really matter?" I ask sighing  
>"yes it does, but I'll let it drop for now." Sasuke's eyes are narrowed in my direction<br>"Sai! How you started with the food?" I shout out of the tent only to hear a muffled response that I can only assume was a yes. I walk over to my bag in search of my headband  
>"why aren't you wearing the headband?" Sasuke asks as I find it<br>"Well we couldn't exactly go in and get food as Konoha ninja could we?" I laugh slightly

"Fair point" Sasuke says chuckling "cant I turn back to being a dude before they recognize my chakra?" Sasuke almost whines but he'd never do that… unless Kyu's chakra is messing with his head…  
>"Sure you remember to pick up your clothes?"<br>"Che, obviously." I role my eyes and leave the tent  
>"feel free then" I yell over my shoulder<br>"is Sasuke kun turning back?" Sakura asks grabbing my arm.  
>"Possibly." I mumble tying my headband around my head, I look over to the fire to see four large fish balanced on sticks just above the flames, sitting on the floor near the fire I close my eyes and bask in the warm glow emitted from the flames<br>**'Oi brat!' **

'Ahh, what now Kyu?' I mentally sigh as the fox decides to talk to me  
><strong>'Are you really stupid enough to trust an Uchiha?' <strong>

'Yes, I don't care if there is still hate in his heart; I want to help him as much as I can'

'**Are you sure you don't just want to get in his pants?' **I sigh at this

'Kyu whilst that would be a welcome bonus, I just want to help him.'

'**Your such a stupid brat, I'm going back to sleep, if he tries to kill you don't use my power'**

'why would he try to kill me?' my question is answered by silence 'KYU! WHY WOULD HE!' I mentally scream only to be ignored  
>"SASUKE KUN! Your back to normal!" Sakura screeched, I throw a kunai which lands next to her head to shut her up<br>"Sakura do you want Orochimaru to know we have Sasuke?" I ask sighing, my eyes still closed

"No!" she gasps horrified at the thought of her precious Sasuke kun being taken away from her.  
>"For gods sake Sakura shut the fuck up." Sasuke hisses, his voice is deeper again, I open my eyes and look over to the god like teen, the fire reflects off his chest which is exposed by an open tunic like black top, his pants are matching. He walks over and sits next to me and I have to try my best not to start hyperventilating<br>"So what's been happening in the village since I left? And how many people hate me?"

Thanks for reading please review and fave and stuff :3 I love you all! It might be a while till I get around to updating again because ive just started work but ill try my best! 3 x


End file.
